Tu musa soy yo
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Castle conoce a una abogada de oficio en un caso, y empieza a sentirse interesado por ella, para crear un nuevo personaje.


**TU MUSA SOY YO**

Lo notaba triste y decaído. Sabía que se sentía solo desde que Alexis se fue a la universidad y Martha iba de gira en gira con su nueva obra de teatro. Él mismo se lo confesó un día, le dijo que no le gustaba la soledad, que antes cuando se sentía solo se buscaba cualquier fiesta o se unía a algún grupo de amigos, pero que ahora eso ya no le apetecía.

Ella empezó a invitarlo a cenar alguna noche a su casa, o al cine, o se quedaba con él cenando en Remy. Estaban bien juntos, demasiado bien. Ninguno había tenido nunca un amigo tan cercano, se compenetraban al cien por cien, tenían gustos comunes, en definitiva cada vez se les hacía más difícil separarse al final del día.

Kate seguía creyendo firmemente que no estaba preparada aún para afrontar una relación con Castle, la amistad entre ellos era tan fuerte que sentía pánico solo de pensar que dar el siguiente paso lo echara todo a perder.

Una de tantas tardes después de terminar el trabajo, ella lo invitó a su casa a cenar y a ver una película. En principio habían pensado ir al cine, pero llovía de tal manera que les dio pereza y prefirieron ir a la casa de ella.

Pidieron comida china y se sentaron en el sofá, uno junto al otro. Terminaron de comer y él, solícito, recogió los envases. Hacía frío, Kate sacó una manta de un cajón de la mesa y la extendió de forma que les tapara las piernas a los dos.

-Gracias – dijo él – la verdad es que me empezó a dar frío.

-A mí también – respondió mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento e inconscientemente se acercaba a él.

No se dieron cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos. Kate soñaba con su madre. Un trueno retumbó sobre la ciudad despertándola sobresaltada. La luz de la televisión iluminaba la habitación. Se había quedado dormida encima de Castle, aunque a él no parecía importarle, ya que le pasaba el brazo sobre su espalda de manera protectora y arrimándola a él.

Estuvo a punto de separarse, pero entonces se le vino a la cabeza lo que había soñado y la conversación que en ese sueño había tenido con su madre. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordarlo. En su sueño hablaba de chicos con ella, como tantas veces había hecho cuando vivía. En esta ocasión el chico era Castle, su madre le recomendaba que no fuera tan tonta, que tenía a un hombre guapísimo que la adoraba y que daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo, y ella perdiendo el tiempo y haciéndose de rogar, que aprovechara el momento, _"Carpe Diem, Katie, Carpe Diem"_, esa era una de las frases favoritas de su madre.

Mientras rememoraba el sueño, seguía recostada sobre el vientre de él. Estaba realmente a gusto, aquel hombre era bastante confortable. Lo miraba dormir y pensaba que porque no podía tener eso todos los días, él la quería, de eso estaba segura, y ella lo quería a él. Cerró los ojos, se acurrucó y volvió a dormirse.

No llevaría ni diez minutos durmiendo, cuando fue él quien se despertó. Al verla abrazada a él, sintió una oleada de ternura, y a continuación entró en estado de pánico, pensando en cómo reaccionaría ella si se despertase en ese momento. Quiso apartarla de él, suavemente para no interrumpir su sueño, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a separarse, y ante la expresión de puro terror de él, abrió los ojos mirándolo aturdida.

Él se empezó a disculpar:

-Lo siento, Kate, no sé qué me pasó. Debí quedarme dormido, será mejor que me vaya a casa – mientras hablaba intentaba separarse de ella sin éxito, pues parecía que no quería soltarlo.

-¿A dónde vas a ir con lo que está cayendo? – preguntó ella ya más espabilada – acaso no oyes como llueve.

-Pues a casa, donde si no, no me voy a quedar a dormir aquí en tu sofá, ¿no? – preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

-Y por qué no – respondió ella – mañana no hay que trabajar. ¿Estás muy incómodo?

-No, puse las piernas sobre el otro sillón y la verdad es que estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy de lujo – dijo reprimiendo un bostezo, estaba estirada y abrazada a él – anda cállate y vuelve a dormirte.

-Pues vale – contestó, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que Becket se enfadaría mucho cuando se despertara de verdad y viera como estaban.

Fue ella quien se despertó primero, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente, y seguía fuertemente abrazada a él. Le miró dormir, estaba absolutamente relajado con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, y estaba tan guapo. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de besarlo, y a su cabeza vinieron de nuevo las palabras de su madre: _"Carpe Diem, Katie, Carpe Diem"._

-"_¿Por qué no hacerlo?, ¿Quién se lo impedía?"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó y acercó su cara a la de él, tenía los labios entreabiertos y su aliento cálido llegaba hasta ella. Se inclinó y se acercó a sus labios, con delicadeza los besó, él seguía dormido, decidió arriesgarse y profundizar un poco. Al sentirla, empezó a responderle, pero de pronto se despertó sobresaltado, no se lo esperaba y se asustó, casi se cae del sofá, pero él fue capaz de reaccionar y la agarró por el brazo.

-¡Dios Kate me has asustado!, ¿Qué hacías? – la pregunta sobraba, porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Castle! – exclamó con frustración – dime que no lo deseas tanto como yo y olvidamos esto para siempre.

-¡Kate, no me hagas esto por favor! – gimió él.

-¿Qué no te haga el que? – preguntó confundida.

-Sabes perfectamente que te deseo, y que besarte y hacerte el amor, es lo que más quiero, pero no soportaría que después te arrepintieras diciéndome que no fue buena idea – le dijo serio – si estás ya decidida ¡adelante!, pero si aún tienes dudas, te seguiré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ella lo miró conmovida, y se dijo que o era ahora, o se arriesgaba a que él se cansara de esperarla, aunque la que de verdad, estaba cansada de esperar era ella.

-Estoy decidida – dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros – y ahora cállate y bésame.

No se hizo esperar, la agarró por la cintura apretándola contra él, y empezó a besar sus labios, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Los besó una y otra vez, introdujo su lengua y exploró su boca detenidamente. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Solo se escuchaban los gemidos y jadeos de los dos. Ella se movía encima de él, y eso le estaba volviendo loco, estaba cada vez más excitado.

-¡Kate! – dijo intentando separarse – si no paramos ahora, no sé cómo vamos a terminar.

-Yo si lo sé – jadeó ella, que había empezado a sentir la excitación de él – vamos para la cama – y levantándose de encima suyo, lo cogió de la mano tirando de él para que también se levantara.

-¿Estás segura? – insistió de nuevo.

-No he estado más segura en toda mi vida.

No se hizo de rogar, la cogió en brazos, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. Llegaron al dormitorio, él se sentó con ella encima. Era como una lapa, no dejaba de besarlo. Castle estaba a punto de estallar, rogó al cielo porque ella no se arrepintiera y si lo hacía, atesoraría aquel momento como uno de los mejores de su vida. Kate se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, era evidente que tenía prisa. Enseguida empezó a forcejear con los botones de la camisa de él. Rick quería ir con más calma, quería verla, acariciarla, pero ella seguía besándolo y moviéndose de manera frenética encima de él.

Al ver que no terminaba de quitarle la camisa, la detuvo y se la sacó por la cabeza. Ella lo empujó y lo tumbó y mientras le besaba el torso, se dedicó a la hebilla del pantalón. Lo desabrochó y le dijo entre jadeos:

-Levanta el culo Castle.

Él la obedeció y ella deslizó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos sacándoselos de las piernas. Volvió a ponerse encima, para seguir besándolo. Él le contestaba con la misma pasión y también aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones. Cuando por fin estuvieron los dos desnudos sobre la cama, la giró y poniéndose encima, se colocó entre sus piernas. Antes de penetrarla, deslizó su mano entre sus piernas para ver si estaba preparada, al comprobar que así era, se introdujo en ella de una sola vez. Ella gimió de placer, mientras que jadeando le dijo:

-¡Oh Castle!, ¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?

Empezó a moverse en su interior hasta que terminaron los dos en un explosivo orgasmo.

Castle la besó y le dijo emocionado:

-¡Te quiero Kate!

-Y yo a ti Castle.

-¿Crees que por lo menos en los momentos de intimidad podrías decirme Rick?

-Lo intentaré – dijo ella con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se acentuó cuando al incorporarse un poco vio que él todavía tenía los calcetines puestos.

-Estás muy sexy, solo vestido con los calcetines – dijo mientras se reía.

-¡Qué horror! – exclamó él – siempre he pensado que un hombre haciendo el amor desnudo, solo con calcetines era algo así como el antídoto de la lujuria – y mientras decía esto se los quitaba.

Desde ese día que hicieron el amor por primera vez y que sería recordado por los dos como el mejor momento de sus vidas, no se habían vuelto a separar. De eso hacía ya dos meses. Las únicas personas que sabían de su relación, eran Alexis, Martha y Lanie. Las tres mujeres habían respondido a la noticia con expresiones similares de alegría, como _"Ya era hora"_, o _"Por fin os decidisteis"_

* * *

Aquella mañana se les presentó un caso diferente en la comisaría. La profesora de Literatura Inglesa de un prestigioso colegio privado llamado Claremont, había aparecido asesinada en su apartamento del East Village. Empezaron a investigar en su entorno cercano y gracias a las declaraciones de varios alumnos, las sospechas cayeron en Mark Roberts, alumno de último curso quien por lo visto mantenía un apasionado idilio con su difunta profesora.

El chico era de clase media baja, había podido acceder a ese carísimo colegio gracias a un programa de becas y ayudas que existía para alumnos de brillante expediente, cuyas familias no se podían permitir pagar una educación privada. Como había cumplido ya 18 años, y no tenía recursos se le asignó una abogada de oficio llamada Susan Allen. Era una joven de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, de cabello rubio ceniza y profundos ojos de color caramelo que brillaban mirándolo todo con interés detrás de unas gafas con montura al aire.

No es que fuera una gran belleza, aunque si podía decirse que era bonita, y dueña además, de una personalidad arrolladora que la hacía realmente atractiva, defendía a su acusado con vehemencia y a Castle lo tenía absolutamente impresionado.

En ningún momento se sintió atraído físicamente por ella, él no se había fijado en eso, era su forma de hablar, de expresarse, como rebatía unos argumentos y defendía otros.

Kate viendo el interés con el que le prestaba atención, bebiéndose cada una de sus palabras, empezó a sentirse molesta, sabía que no tenía motivo. Castle en ningún momento le había faltado el respeto. Casi ni habló con la abogada, ya que ella viendo como estaba de entusiasmado, no le dejó intervenir en el interrogatorio, él no estuvo de acuerdo, quería verla en acción, pero cuando la vio tan seria, aunque no sabía el por qué, decidió respetar la opinión de ella y verlo todo por el cristal.

Kate no podía imaginar que la mente de escritor de Richard Castle, llevaba rato tomando notas, y que un nuevo personaje para una de sus novelas empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

Se moría de ganas por decirle algo, pero no tuvo más remedio que callar, ya que oficialmente no eran nada, así que en público tenía que morderse la lengua. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa, no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse.

Afortunadamente, el sospechoso tuvo que volver al calabozo y la abogada se fue por donde vino. A partir de ese momento, Rick volvió a ser el mismo, guardó toda la información obtenida en su cabeza, para usarla en el momento adecuado y siguió comportándose como siempre. En ningún momento hizo referencia a la abogada, aunque si a detalles del caso, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kate no sabía que pensar, él se mostraba como de costumbre, ni siquiera sospechó por qué ella estaba molesta, simplemente creyó que estaría cansada, así que en cuanto se le presentó la ocasión le dijo que estaba deseando acabar el día para poder estar solos por fin y darle muchos mimitos estilo Castle, porque la veía muy estresada.

Como ninguno de los dos se había mudado con el otro, repartían sus noches entre las casas de los dos, aunque la mayoría de veces era al loft de Castle a donde iban. Pero aquél día, Kate resuelta dijo que ella se iba a su casa y que él hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Él la miró con extrañeza, y dijo:

-Pues que me va a apetecer, irme contigo, ¿te ocurre algo?, te noto muy seria – le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se sintió mal por él, por ser mezquina e imaginar cosas que realmente no habían pasado.

-No, solo que estoy muy cansada y hace tiempo que no paso por mi casa, quiero darle una vuelta y de camino coger más ropa para dejar en tu casa.

-Vale, pues después de que te des un baño súper relajante yo te daré un masaje y ya verás cómo esta noche duermes como un bebé y mañana estarás como nueva – y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que a ella le quitaban todas las penas.

Tal como había planeado, nada más llegar a la casa de ella, y después de cenar la comida que traían de la calle, él le preparó la bañera con sus sales preferidas. Ella lo invitó a acompañarla, pero él solícito la abrazó y le dijo:

-Si me meto contigo al baño, no voy a poder contenerme y lo menos que vas a hacer es descansar, y la verdad es que se te ve agotada. Así que haré un enorme sacrificio y respetaré tu baño, pero si quieres puedo frotarte la espalda.

Separándose, se quitó la bata y se metió a la bañera. Él cómicamente se tapó los ojos, como queriendo evitar la tentación al verla desnuda. Ella sonrió, le encantaban sus bromas y pamplinas, que le alegraban la vida.

Siguiéndole el juego le dijo:

-Ya puedes mirar.

Apartó las manos de la cara, y se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo con la camiseta de mangas cortas y los calzoncillos para estar más cómodo. Se arrodilló junto a ella que se echó hacia adelante y empezó a lavarle la espalda haciendo toda clase de dibujos con la esponja. Estaba en la gloria, cada vez más relajada, casi se había dormido, cuando le dijo que sería mejor que se secase y continuaban el masaje en la cama. Ella obedeció a regañadientes, no quería salir de allí. Se secó con la toalla y ya en el cuarto se colocó solo las bragas. Él ya había destapado la cama y en el momento que se acostó bocabajo, cogió la crema hidratante y empezó a extendérsela por la espalda y los brazos. Cuando terminó la ayudó a ponerse una camiseta y le pregunto si quería que siguiera por las piernas. Ella dijo que si, ya medio dormida. Él se aplicó a continuar hasta que la notó profundamente dormida, la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, mi amor – le dijo suavemente.

El olor del café recién hecho la despertó. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, donde un Rick aun con el pelo húmedo, pero perfectamente arreglado, preparaba el desayuno. Al sentirla la saludó alegre:

-Buenos días dormilona, ¿descansaste?

-Sí, mucho – respondió desperezándose – ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de desayunar, aún es temprano y podemos hacer un desayuno en condiciones antes de ir a trabajar.

Ella lo miró tan sonriente y descansado y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Tú has dormido algo?

-Pues claro, la primera parte de la noche a tu lado, luego cuando te diste la vuelta, me quedé debajo, pero como parecías estar tan cómoda, no quise molestarte.

Ella sonrió mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada.

-Realmente debía estar agotada, no me he dado cuenta de nada. ¿Hace mucho que te levantaste?

-Hará una media hora, me he duchado, me he cambiado de ropa y me puse a preparar el desayuno. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Ella negó moviendo la cabeza pues tenía la boca llena. Desayunaron tranquilamente, y sin poderlo remediar, empezaron a hablar del caso que tenían entre manos. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que el chico fuese el asesino, cuando lo vieron parecía muy afectado, así que no sabían si era un magnífico actor o realmente sentía la muerte de su profesora y amante. En ningún momento surgió hablar sobre la abogada. Terminaron el desayuno y se fueron a la comisaría.

* * *

Estuvieron todo el día con el caso de la profesora. Llamaron a más gente a declarar y poco a poco fueron montando una posible historia. A última hora de la tarde Susan Allen llegó a la comisaría. Quería hablar con Kate, pero esta, estaba con otro interrogatorio, así que Esposito la invitó a esperarla en la sala de descanso. Gates no había dejado a Rick entrar con Kate, así que se preparaba un café cuando la abogada entró. Se saludaron educadamente y Rick, que sabía que no podía inmiscuirse en el caso, queriendo mostrarse cortés, empezó a hablar con ella y aprovechó para preguntarle sobre la abogacía de oficio, ya que sentía curiosidad por el tema.

Cuando Kate salió de la sala de interrogatorios, Esposito le indicó que la abogada llevaba un rato esperándola y luego le dijo con cierto tonillo malicioso, que no tuviera prisa, que Castle ya la estaba entreteniendo. La información que le dio su compañero y la forma en que lo hizo, le molestó bastante. Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de descanso como esperando sorprenderlos en falta, pero allí no había nada por lo que molestarse. Castle dejado caer en la mesa, hablaba con la abogada que estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras tomaban un café.

-¡Hola Becket! – la saludó él alegre – ¿ya terminaste?

-Si, Esposito me dijo que quería hablar conmigo – dirigiéndose a la letrada.

-Así es, mi cliente me ha proporcionado una información, que aunque en un principio quería mantener oculta, para no involucrar a otra persona, al final ha decidido que puedo hacérsela saber, creo que lo que voy a decirle es bastante relevante para el caso.

-Perdona que interrumpa, ¿quieres un café? – le preguntó Castle.

-Si, gracias – y dirigiéndose a la abogada – ¿quiere que vayamos a la sala de interrogatorios para estar más tranquilas?

-No hace falta, no importa que él se entere, ya me ha estado contando que trabaja como colaborador civil con la policía, realmente interesante.

-Si, interesantísimo – contestó Becket por lo bajini, ya que se moría de curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban esos dos tan animados cuando ella entró.

La abogada les habló de una compañera del colegio del chico, Amy Lawrence, quien por lo visto se sentía muy atraída por él, hasta el punto de llegar a acosarlo. Era de clase alta, de una familia con mucho dinero y con unos padres más preocupados por ellos mismos, que por su hija, a la que no prestaban mucha atención. Siempre le había mostrado a Mark, su amor hacia él sin ningún tipo de reparo, y aunque no mostraba abiertamente su odio hacia la profesora, era plenamente consciente de la relación entre ambos, y siempre que podía atacaba al objeto de su rencor haciéndole la vida imposible.

Mark lo sabía, hablaba con Amy, intentando hacerla comprender que entre ellos solo podría haber amistad, ya que le daba lástima, pues veía que la chica estaba realmente afectada por la indiferencia de sus progenitores, se sentía falta de cariño y lo único que hacía era llamar la atención.

Más tras hablar con su abogada, esta fue capaz de convencerle de que si su amiga era culpable, lo mejor era descubrirla, para que pudiese así recibir algún tipo de ayuda.

Si lo que Susan Allen les decía era cierto, Amy Lawrence pasaba a ser la principal sospechosa. Becket le dio las gracias a la abogada con la intención de que esta se fuera, y salió para avisar a Ryan, para que consiguiera una orden judicial, por si hacía falta para llevar a la chica para interrogarla.

Volvió a la sala de descanso pensando que ya se había marchado, pero ella seguía allí hablando animadamente con Castle.

-Creía que ya se había marchado – en tono seco.

-Si, solo me entretuve un rato, ya me iba – y dirigiéndose a Castle y dándole la mano – bueno, encantada de haberle conocido señor Castle y si necesita más información, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias a ti, por todo – dijo sonriente.

Becket miraba entre alucinada y mosqueada el amable intercambio de palabras entre los dos. ¿En qué momento se habían hecho tan amigos?

-¿Vienes conmigo a interrogar a Amy Lawrence o te vas a quedar aquí babeando? – le preguntó molesta.

La miró con sorpresa y le respondió que iba con ella, claro que antes de que él terminara de hablar ella había salido de allí.

Llevaron a Amy Lawrence a declarar, en principio, quiso hacerse la fuerte y empezó a inventar una historia rocambolesca. Al final, no pudo mantener el tipo y se vino abajo. Fue al apartamento de la profesora a echarle en cara su relación con Mark, aduciendo que era un menor e iba a acusarla de estupro. La profesora se indignó pues Mark ya era mayor de edad cuando empezó a acostarse con él. Discutieron y en un arranque Amy cogió una pesada escultura y la golpeó. Claro que después de que la profesora cayera al suelo, se ensañó con ella hasta aplastarle el cráneo.

Como Amy aún era menor de edad y en esos momentos, se encontraba a cargo del servicio de la casa, mientras sus padres disfrutaban de uno de sus innumerables viajes, tuvieron que llamar a la fiscalía de menores para que el estado se hiciera cargo de ella, hasta el regreso de sus padres.

Otro caso concluido y resuelto, para celebrarlo se fueron a tomar unas copas a La Guarida, era viernes y al día siguiente no trabajaba ninguno.

Durante el rato que estuvieron allí Esposito empezó a bromear con Castle sobre su amistad con la abogada. Lanie que era la única que sabía que ellos estaban juntos, miraba a Kate y no sabía cómo hacer callar a Javier, que un poco pasado de tragos no paraba de decir pamplinas. Castle le contestaba, diciéndole que solo se había interesado por la abogacía de oficio, que cuando desconocía sobre un tema y algo le llamaba la atención, le gustaba documentarse. Becket estaba un poco molesta, más que con Rick que seguía comportándose con total normalidad, con ella misma y esos arranques de celos que venía observándose pero que no quería reconocer.

Al terminar, ellos se fueron al loft de Castle. Él totalmente ajeno al estado de ella y sin sospechar el cabreo monumental que tenía y que trataba de disimular, gracias a que Esposito siguió diciendo tonterías con doble sentido hasta que Lanie se lo pudo llevar del bar.

Al llegar a la casa como ya era tarde se fueron directamente a acostar. Kate pasó al baño, estuvo un rato dentro, cuando salió Rick ya estaba acostado. Sobre las piernas el portátil donde escribía tan entusiasmado que ni la vio salir. Ella se metió en la cama y se acercó a él, mirando por encima de su hombro, para ver que escribía con tanto interés. Al sentirla acercarse, cerró el ordenador y le dijo:

-¡Hey, ya conoces las reglas!, todavía no puedes mirar.

Claro que conocía las reglas. No podía leer nada de lo que escribía hasta que él se lo diera. A Castle no le importaba que leyeran sus escritos antes que fueran un libro, pero muchas veces plasmaba ideas sueltas y hasta que no les daba forma y consideraba que podían hacerlo, no se lo dejaba ni a ella, ni a Alexis ni a Martha. Además tener una persona husmeando por encima de su hombro le ponía terriblemente nervioso.

-Como te veo tan emocionado, me dio curiosidad – dijo a modo de excusa.

-Si, hoy estoy inspirado – y le sonrió alegre mientras dejaba el ordenador en la mesilla y se acercaba a ella, para empezar a besarla y acariciarla.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar si el motivo de su repentina inspiración sería la maldita abogada, así que retiró la cara:

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo secamente y se acostó dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento mi amor, entonces te dejaré dormir tranquila, me voy al despacho a seguir escribiendo un rato. Buenas noches, que descanses – y dándole un beso en la cabeza, se salió de la cama, la arropó y cogiendo el portátil salió del cuarto.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba acostada cuando lo oyó entrar en la habitación. No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y no podía dormir. Seguía en la misma posición de espaldas a la puerta, aun así pudo darse cuenta de que venía alumbrándose con el móvil para no despertarla. Se metió en la cama con suavidad y se acercó a ella, amoldándose a su cuerpo y rodeándola con la mano por la cintura. Sintió como de nuevo la besaba con cariño y muy flojito le decía que la quería. Esperó un rato hasta que supo que dormía profundamente, entonces con mucho cuidado levantó la mano de él que le rodeaba la cintura y salió de la cama procurando no despertarlo.

Sabía que podía enfadarse, pero no aguantaba más la curiosidad. Entró al despacho y allí en la mesa estaba el ordenador. Ni siquiera lo había apagado, lo abrió y salió el archivo. Eran varias páginas, empezó a leer, pensando que sería parte de una nueva novela de Nikki Heat que tenía entre manos, pero no, era una nueva historia, la historia de Megan Hamilton, una intrépida abogada de oficio que aunque de físico distinto, no cabía duda que era la abogada que tanto había impresionado a Rick. Sintió una punzada de dolor, mezclada con celos y un poquito de sabor a traición, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía traicionada.

No pudo evitar que la historia la atrapase, era lo que siempre le pasaba con las historias de él. Después de leer todo lo que había escrito, le entró un gran cansancio, tanto que apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, se quedó dormida.

Ya bien entrada la mañana, se despertó advirtiendo que Kate no estaba en la cama y que debía de hacer bastante tiempo que se levantó pues su lado estaba frío. Fue al baño y luego pensando que quizás estaría preparando el desayuno, salió de la habitación, viéndola recostada sobre la mesa del despacho. Se acercó a ella, que dormía profundamente.

-¡Kate, despierta!, si quieres seguir durmiendo deberías irte a la cama… o al sofá.

-Humm – se desperezó ella – ¿Qué hora es?

-Son más de las diez de la mañana, ¿Qué haces durmiendo sobre la mesa?

Ella se despertó de repente y al saberse allí se sintió pillada en falta.

-¿Has estado leyendo lo que he escrito? – preguntó al notar el ordenador abierto.

-Yo… si, bueno, es que me desperté, no podía dormir y me viene aquí para no molestarte y… – balbuceó sin saber que decir.

-Bueno – dijo jovial – era una sorpresa, pero ya que lo has visto, ¿Qué te ha parecido mi nuevo personaje?

-¿Una sorpresa? – preguntó extrañada – pero ¡no es un libro de Nikki Heat!

-Claro – dijo él – esa es la sorpresa. Siempre te estás quejando que no te gusta ser el centro de atención, así que he creado un nuevo personaje, se me ocurrió después de conocer a Susan Allen. Una abogada de oficio que además de ayudar a sus clientes, resuelve asesinatos, ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero…, pero… – acertó solo a decir.

-Pero, ¿Qué? – preguntó él.

-¡Que tu musa soy yo! – explotó por fin.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que te dijera musa – dijo confundido.

-Y no me gusta, pero…

-Pues no te entiendo, pensé que te alegrarías si buscaba un nuevo personaje.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo te has estado comportando conmigo desde que decidiste escribir sobre mí, y no me apetece que hagas eso mismo con otra.

-¿Te refieres a trabajar con ella para documentarme?, no me hace falta, con lo que me explicó el otro día, es suficiente, y siempre puedo preguntarle si tengo alguna duda. Prefiero seguir trabajando contigo – dijo alegremente.

-Bueno, tú lo llamas trabajar, yo lo llamo perseguirme, irritarme, inmiscuirte en las investigaciones, llevarte pruebas de la comisaría, dar…

-Vale, vale, me doy por enterado – con carita de cordero degollado – pero que conste que también te he ayudado muchas veces, acabas de reducir mi labor como colaborador de la policía a ser un mero incordio.

-¿Entonces ya no vas a escribir más sobre mí, bueno sobre Nikki Heat? – preguntó de repente, sin poder evitar sentirse triste solo de pensarlo.

-Si tú quieres que siga escribiendo sobre Nikki Heat, tengo ideas para hacer muchas más novelas. Oye – dijo dándose cuenta de repente – todos estos días ¿has estado así de rara porque he estado hablando con la abogada esa?

-Bueno, yo…

-Confiésalo, te has puesto celosa – rió él.

-Pues sí, ¿Qué pasa?, no me gustó verte hablar con ella tan animado, que parecía que os conocíais de toda la vida.

-Je, je, solo estaba documentándome, la vi tan entregada a su trabajo, que de repente se me encendió la bombilla y pensé que sería buena idea para un nuevo personaje. Y yo que pensaba darte una sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿ella no se va a convertir en tu nueva musa?

-Nunca jamás podré tener otra musa que no seas tú – le dijo cariñoso – nunca nadie me ha inspirado lo que tú me inspiras – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y levantándola del sillón, la acercó a él para abrazarla. Puedo cambiar a Nikki Heat por otros personajes, pero a ti no pienso cambiarte por nadie.

Ella apretó el abrazo.

-Ni se te ocurra cambiarme por otra. Siento haberme portado como una tonta. Por cierto, tengo que reconocer, que me ha gustado mucho lo que has escrito, ¿vas a seguir con la historia?

-Pues no sé, si tanto te molesta, no creo que siga.

-Creo que seré capaz de soportarlo, siempre que no dejes de colaborar con nosotros. Te echaría mucho de menos, me encanta que me incordies – besándolo en los labios.

-¿Y darle a Gates, el gusto de no verme más por la comisaría? De eso nada inspectora – y tomándole la cara entre las manos empezó a besarla con pasión.

-Bueno – dijo ella, separándose un momento de sus labios – entonces te doy permiso para que sigas con la historia, quiero saber cómo continúa.

-Echaba de menos tus besos – le dijo él mimoso – ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿desayunamos o qué?

-Primero o qué – empezando a subirle la camiseta para quitársela – y ya desayunaremos luego.

Cada vez se estaban poniendo más apasionados.

-¿Nos dará tiempo de llegar hasta la cama?

-Creo que podemos empezar aquí y luego continuamos hasta la cama.

* * *

Un par de meses más tarde, Rick le entregó a Kate el manuscrito de su nueva novela. Ella lo tomó recelosa pensando que era la primera novela sobre la abogada Megan Hamilton. Cuando terminó de leerla una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Era una nueva de Nikki Heat, en ella también salía la abogada, pero en vez de hacer de ella la nueva heroína de otra saga de sus novelas, la había convertido en la malvada de la historia y oponente de la protagonista, incluso dejaba una puerta abierta para una posible continuación.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó expectante.

-Me encanta, es una buena historia – cosa que era cierto – pero sobre todo me gusta, como la has convertido en una mala malísima y por consiguiente la archienemiga de Nikki – rió ella.

-Quiero que te quede muy claro que eres mi heroína favorita y que siempre vas a ganar tú.

-Eso ya lo sé – mientras lo abrazaba – y que ni se te ocurra buscarte una nueva musa.

-No necesito una nueva musa, tengo la mejor de todas – y le dio un beso de esos que a ella la dejaban sin respiración – te quiero inspectora Becket.

-Y yo a ti Richard Castle.

**FIN**


End file.
